


Unconditionally

by Cerianex



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama/Hinata - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerianex/pseuds/Cerianex
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have been dating for a long time, always together and always happy. They have their usual day-to-day activities, spending as much time together as possible and everything just couldn't be better - until it all comes crashing down one night, and Kageyama knows his beloved will never be the same.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata snickered, his face twisting into a devilish smile as he raised his arms up and wiggled his fingers. Kageyama knew what was about to happen, and he knew he could do nothing to stop it. He scanned the room for a potential escape, but Hinata was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, leaving him nowhere to run. He glanced at the window, then to Hinata, who's smile had grown even wider. Nothing but silence, both frozen to the ground with suspense. Kageyama took one small step and that was the end of it. Hinata launched forward, arms up in the air as he screamed, "Tickle Battle!" Kageyama collapsed with the weight of the ginger on top of him. He felt hands slip under his shirt and he yelled, writhing around while Hinata tickled his stomach up to his underarms. Kageyama started laughing, kicking and punching at Hinata, yelling at him to stop while the spiker only got more aggressive with his tickles. Finally, after laughing to the point of almost pissing himself, Kageyama used all of his strength to flip over onto Hinata and pin him down with his arms and legs. He panted, staring at the ginger who was laughing beneath him. "Dumbass! I'm going to kill you!" Kageyama was not laughing anymore, although Hinata couldn't stop. Kageyama gritted his teeth, and after a moment, he lunged at Hinata and tickled his armpits as he screamed. The two yelled and kicked and laughed, rolling around the room tickling one another. Neither of them saw or heard Natsu enter the bedroom, until they were crashing into her and knocking her onto the floor. She pushed herself up, tears welling in her eyes. "Owww." She whined, looking up at her big brother and the raven with anger. Kageyama immediately pointed to Hinata. "He started it!" Hinata kicked Kageyama's leg and he shouted in pain. "I'm sorry Natsu!" The ginger leaned down to see if his sister was alright, patting her on the head when he saw no cuts or scratches. She pouted and walked off, leaving the two alone in the bedroom. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the small ginger, slamming him onto the mattress. "You dumbass!" He shouted with a hint of playfulness. The two couldn't help but laugh. 

~~~

After dinner with Hinata's mother and sister, Hinata walked out front with Kageyama to see him out. The two had been dating since High school, and had graduated about two years ago. Kageyama had moved out into his own apartment, and Hinata was usually there with him. However, Hinata liked spending many nights with his mother and sister, and having Kageyama around them from time to time made him happy. But no matter what, the two were almost always together, and they liked it that way. Ultimately, they were thought to be inseparable. 

The air was icy and crisp outside. The wind ruffled through Hinata's orange hair, chilling him to the bone. He folded his arms with a shiver, leaning into the tall raven beside him. Kageyama wrapped his arms around him, placing a gentle kiss on his cold cheek. "Are you spending the night tonight?" Kageyama asked, although it sounded more like a plea. Hinata smiled, looking back at the front door. He had planned to spend some time with Natsu tonight, but he couldn't turn down such an offer, even if he spent most of his nights at Kageyama's. "Sure, just let me tell mom and Natsu first." Kageyama couldn't hide the smile that creeped onto his face as he watched Hinata run back inside, rubbing his arms to keep warm. He stared off into the night sky, watching the stars twinkle above him. It was unusually cold tonight, but Kageyama thought it to be nice and calming. He rubbed his hands together and stuck them in his jacket pockets to keep warm. He glanced to his right and stared down the empty road, with little light coming from the few streetlights up ahead. He could see his breath dissipate in front of him, and he hummed a tune to himself as he waited. After a few more minutes, his lover opened the door and stepped out, giving Kageyama a thumbs up and a small smile. The two walked down to Kageyama's car hand in hand. When they were safely inside, Kageyama turned the car on and Hinata cranked the heat up, rubbing his hands together. "It's fucking COLD." Kageyama nodded, pushing the vent to get as much warmth on him as possible. He pulled out of the driveway and began driving down the long dim lit road. "Need to stop anywhere?" Kageyama asked, keeping his gaze on the road ahead. Hinata thought for a moment before answering. "Nah, not tonight." He switched a few stations until he found a song he liked. The rest of the drive was quiet and peaceful.

When they arrived at Kageyama's apartment, it had somehow gotten colder. Hinata ran up the flight of stairs as fast as he could, shivering in his jacket. Kageyama was right behind him, and unlocked the door as fast as he could. The two took their shoes off, and Hinata threw himself on Kageyama's small brown couch. It was a bit dingy and stained, but Hinata loved it because of how comfy it was and all the memories it held (a lot of couch sex). Kageyama threw his keys on the counter and opened the fridge, searching for a drink. He came back with a glass of iced tea and sat down beside the ginger, who was scanning through TV channels with the remote. "Hmm...Let's watch a horror movie!" Hinata searched under the horror genre on Netflix, almost bouncing on the couch. "It better be a good one then" Kageyama muttered, taking a sip from his cup. Hinata scanned through the movies before settling on the Evil Dead remake. Kageyama groaned, throwing his head back. 

"Noooo, the original sucked ass." 

"That's why I'm putting on the remake, Bakageyama."

The two cuddled up together after Kageyama brought over a blanket, Hinata resting his head on his shoulder. They got about halfway through the movie when there was a certain jump-scare that got Hinata, surprisingly. Hinata never got scared with horror movie anymore, he watched them too often. But when Kageyama felt the ginger jump in his seat beside him, he grinned. "Did you just jump?" Kageyama teased, nudging Hinata's shoulder with his elbow. "Shut up! I wasn't expecting that one!" Kageyama laughed, kissing him on the cheek. When the movie was over, Kageyama admitted it wasn't that bad. "A lot better than the first one." Hinata giggled. "Any movie is better than that one." The two walked to Kageyama's bedroom, Hinata yawning and falling into his bed. "Not so fast. Pajamas." Kageyama threw a t-shirt at Hinata, which he knew would be too big on him. There was quite a height difference between the two, but Kageyama always thought it was cute when he wore his oversized clothes. Hinata sat up lazily, pulling his shirt and pants off. He was about to pull the shirt over his head when Kageyama caught him by surprise, pushing him down on the bed aggressively. "Actually, that can wait." The raven whispered, placing sloppy wet kisses down Hinata's neck. Kageyama's raspy deep voice sent shivers down Hinata's spine. He loved that voice, he loved it when Kageyama got aggressive with him. Hinata smiled, pulling Kageyama's head down by his hair to place a long, wet kiss on his lips. He felt him smile, and Hinata thrust his hips up against him playfully. Kageyama pulled away, wiping the saliva from his lips and staring down at the ginger with want. His eyes were full of lust, and he wanted Hinata. Hinata bit his lip with a smile when Kageyama pulled his shirt off, revealing a beautiful sight of perfect muscles and pale silky skin. Hinata sat up, combing his hands over the raven's torso before wrapping his fingers around the waistband of his jeans. He pulled them off swiftly with Kageyama's help, falling back onto the bed with a slight shove from the raven. Kageyama leaned over him, slipping his tongue inside the ginger's mouth and swirling it around, resulting in a low moan from Hinata. After a few moments of sloppy wet tongue kisses, Kageyama pulled away with an evil grin. Hinata almost squealed with excitement when he was flipped over onto his stomach. Kageyama bit down on his shoulder, causing Hinata to jump slightly beneath him. Kageyama licked at his neck, biting here and there to excite him even more. His hands traveled down his back, gliding across his ass with a playful slap. Hinata whined when he felt Kageyama's finger tease his entrance. He bit his lip and pushed back, showing Kageyama just how much he wanted him. The raven smirked, slipping a finger in much too slowly for Hinata's liking. The ginger audibly groaned, pushing his ass even farther back against his hand. The raven licked his lips, and without hesitation, slipped another finger inside and began thrusting. He twirled his fingers inside him, rubbing every edge and wall as he thrusted in and out, faster and faster, willing Hinata to break. The small ginger dug his fingers into the sheets, letting his head fall to the side while letting out a string of small moans. He wanted more, he always wanted more of Kageyama. As if the raven had read his thoughts, he was flipped onto his back, legs forced up over Kageyama's shoulders. He looked up into his eyes, begging for more with just an expression. Kageyama couldn't wait any longer, he lined himself up with Hinata's entrance, gripping the boy's thighs so tightly he knew there would be marks leftover. He slowly pushed himself inside him, Hinata almost growling at the feeling. After a few moments, he was all the way in. "Fuck me" Whispered Hinata, biting his lip with anticipation and grinding back against him. Kageyama locked eyes with him, his pale sweaty skin glistening in the light from the bedside lamp, eyes glazed over with lust. His mouth hung open slightly, small gasps escaping under his breath. He was beautiful, and so unbelievably sexy, especially in these vulnerable moments where he let Kageyama see all of him. All the parts of him that no one else has ever seen. He wished this moment would never end. Kageyama licked his lips and, without warning, pulled out and thrust back into Hinata, hard. The ginger gasped at the feeling, letting his head fall back with a sigh of bliss. Kageyama kept thrusting, gripping onto his thighs harder as his thrusts became more aggressive. Within seconds, Hinata was letting out the naughtiest sounds, letting the pleasure take over. Kageyama positioned himself and continued thrusting until he hit a certain spot that sent Hinata over the edge. The ginger yelped, letting out a loud throaty moan and arching his back. "R-right there, keep going" He panted, face red and slick with sweat. He didn't;t need to tell him twice. Kageyama was pounding into that spot, biting his lip in an attempt to keep in his moans, although it barely helped. He was grunting and panting with every thrust. Hinata felt so good around him, he could barely keep himself together. The raven fell forward, legs still wrapped around his shoulders as he forced them open even wider. With one hand he grabbed a lock of Hinata's hair, yanking his head up to meet his and shoving his tongue deep inside his mouth. Kageyama kept thrusting into that tender spot, Hinata moaning into his mouth and toes curling violently. "Fuck - you're so tight." The raven groaned, speeding up his thrusts when he felt himself reaching his limit. Hinata threw his head back, gasping and gripping the sheets beneath him. His moans became raspy and uneven, transforming into whines as he felt the heat pooling up in his gut. "Ah-ah-ah!-F-fuck-Kagey-ama" His back arched with a string of loud moans as he finished, coming all over Kageyama's stomach and his own. Kageyama followed a few moments later, speeding up his thrusts and finishing with a long groan, throwing his head back in bliss. The raven collapsed beside Hinata, both panting heavily. Their faces were red and flushed, and Hinata's hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Kageyama turned to meet his gaze, watching as a smirk grew on Hinata's reddened face. "You're hot." He stated, leaning over to place a kiss on the raven's raw lips. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Shut up, dumbass."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning air was crisp and dry, chilling Hinata to the bone. He combed his fingers through his tangled locks and brought his cup of tea to his lips. He leaned over the railing on the small balcony, staring down at the cars driving below. He watched a woman on the street jog by. She wore pink yoga pants and a sports bra, the wire from her earbuds bouncing with her strides. She turned the corner and disappeared out of sight, leaving Hinata to turn his gaze elsewhere. Kageyama's apartment came with a "shitty balcony", as Kageyama had explained, although Hinata loved to spend his mornings here after spending the night. Even if the railing was chipped and broken and dull, it was still a space that Hinata loved. It was always the same. He would wake next to Kageyama, whom was still fast asleep every time, and he would get up slowly, careful not to wake him. He would make himself a cup of coffee or tea, depending on his mood, and stand on that shitty balcony, admiring the city around him and people watch from a distance. He loved feeling the cool early morning breeze against his skin and the clarity it brought with it. It was peaceful. However, this morning, Kageyama woke up a bit earlier than usual. The screen door opened behind him. "Good morning" Kageyama mumbled, his voice dry and raspy from a good night's sleep. "What are you staring at?" He felt the raven's arms wrap around him from behind, and lips against his icy cheek. "Nothing." Hinata smiled, nuzzling into his touch and turning to place a gentle kiss on Kageyama's lips. Kageyama admired his beautiful boyfriend, especially in moments like these. His messy orange hair stood out against the gray sky, tangled from sleep. His eyes were glazed over, skin pale and reddened from the icy morning air. His features were all so beautiful, so perfect in Kageyama's eyes. "I love you." Kageyama let the words fall off his tongue without thinking. He had only said it a few times, as Hinata was usually the one to say it first. The ginger stared at him, a smile creeping onto his face. "I love you too, Kageyama." The two stood there, staring out into the city for a moment longer, content and happy. The raven suddenly threw his arms up with a yawn, rubbing his eye with his knuckle. "I need some coffee." He muttered, walking back inside. Hinata gulped the rest of his tea, following right behind. 

"I want a burrito." Hinata whined when they reached the kitchen.

"Fatass."

Hinata glared at Kageyama. "Says you."

"How about scrambled eggs?" Kageyama ignored the snark comment, and Hinata groaned.

"That's like the only thing you ever make!" 

The two argued (playfully) before Kageyama gave in.

"Fine! Get in the car." Hinata snickered, skipping out the door in victory. Kageyama shook his head and followed, locking the door on his way out.

~~~

They had stopped at a drive-thru Mexican shop down the road and were enjoying their food at a table outside when Kageyama noticed a familiar face. He stared at the man running toward them, blinking in confusion. "Is that..." The man practically tackled Hinata and Kageyama, shouting and laughing. "Hinata and Kageyama? No way! It's been forever!" Hinata dropped his burrito, too surprised to care. "Nishinoya!?" The man nodded, smirking and patting him on the back. "Oh wow! You look so different!" Hinata gasped, running his hand through Nishinoya's smooth hair. "So do you guys!" Hinata laughed, asking him about his life and what he had been up to, leaving Kageyama to eat his food in peace. After what felt like an eternity, the two said their goodbyes to Nishinoya, and parted ways with a hug. "See you around!" 

Hinata and Kageyama were driving back to his apartment when Hinata pointed at a nearby convenience store. He pointed out the window urgently. "Wait! Stop here!" Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned, pulling into a parking spot out front. "What do you need now?" Hinata opened the car door and slammed it shut behind him, traipsing towards the store and ignoring Kageyama. The raven rolled his eyes, pulling himself out of the car to follow.

Hinata grabbed a basket and began filling it to the brim with junk. Kageyama glanced down and saw chips, hot chocolate, cereal, and other useless junk. He gave the ginger an angry look, tapping his foot on the ground. "Really?" He muttered, annoyed that Hinata wanted to stop for junk food of all things. Hinata sent him an innocent smile. "Oh, this isn't even what I wanted to stop here for." He giggled, pointing to another isle and dragging Kageyama along. The raven groaned as he followed, wondering what else his boyfriend could possibly want. 

Alcohol. 

Hinata shuffled through the isle, handing Kageyama two different packs of beer and a bottle of cheap vodka. Kageyama rolled his eyes but cracked a smile, knowing he would have to pay for this because Hinata was only 20, a year behind him. The two paid for their junk, walking back to the car carrying countless bags. "Dumbass." Kageyama teased, shoving Hinata with his shoulder. Hinata stumbled, almost losing his balance, then fell into a fit of laughter. The car ride home consisted of Hinata blasting the shittiest music ever and singing along as loud as possible, absolutely destroying Kageyama's ear drums.

~~~

It was getting dark out, and the both of them were already tipsy. Kageyama sipped on his beer while Hinata spun in a circle, showing off his horrendous dance moves with no music playing in the background whatsoever. Kageyama laughed. Hinata danced to the beat of his own drum, he supposed. "You call that dancing?" Kageyama teased, standing up and rolling his hips in the most unattractive way imaginable, causing Hinata to fall onto the ground laughing. "Kageyama! You're going to make me piss myself! That was horrible!" Kageyama grabbed the remote off the table and chucked it at him, Hinata dodging at the perfect time, still keening over in uncontrollable laughter. After some more goofy dancing, drinking and laughing, the two finally collapsed onto the couch on top of one another. Kageyama had begun dozing off when he felt Hinata squirming beneath him. "Whaaaat." Kageyama groaned. "You're smashing me!" Hinata pushed the raven off with a huff, falling to his side and yawning. Kageyama stretched his arms up, ignoring his idiot boyfriend. "Ah shit!" Kageyama blurted, pulling out his phone. Hinata opened his eyes. "What now?" He muttered, rolling around to face him. "My package was delivered today!" The raven announced excitedly. Hinata rolled his eyes. "What did you order?" He blinked up at him with a blank and empty expression. "None of your business." Hinata threw his head back, giggling to himself. "I'll go get iiiiit." He groaned, pulling himself off the couch and searching the counter for Kageyama's keys. Kageyama lived in an apartment complex, and the mailbox was only a couple minutes away if he walked. Kageyama yawned, tilting his head to the side. He felt extremely lightheaded, and thought for a second. "You don't have to." But Hinata was already holding the mailbox key in his hand and heading for the door. "I know where it is, Bakageyama. I'll be right baaack." The door shut behind him, and Kageyama let himself fall over, head hitting the couch cushion. He glanced at the clock by the TV. 

1:36 am.

He dozed off within seconds.

~~~

Hinata traipsed down the dark sidewalk, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He gazed up at the night sky, admiring all of the bright stars and fluffy clouds. His steps felt light, weightless. He knew he had way too much to drink. He glanced around him, seeing the familiar buildings with stairs and rooms that all looked like Kageyama's. He wondered if he was lost, but then focused on a familiar walkway that led to the community mailbox. He let out a sigh of relief, following the path and twirling the keys in his finger. He heard nothing but the sound of crickets and his footsteps, and the distant sound of someone watching TV with an open window. He clicked his tongue, finally seeing the mailbox in the distance. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed there was a figure beside it. It was hard to tell from where he stood, but the man seemed to be very tall, wearing a hoodie and holding his arm up to his ear. Hinata moved his feet and continued on, figuring the man just went to grab his mail and was now on the phone with someone. Although he did find it strange that the man was out so late. But then again, so was he. Hinata shook the thoughts away and made it to the mailbox, waving at the man with a friendly smile. He could now see him clearly. He was indeed tall, wearing a black hoodie and baggy brown jeans with some torn up boots. He had a strange look in his eyes, and his face seemed very aged and tired. He didn't wave back, only turned to ignore Hinata, hanging up his phone with the last words being "Good news". Hinata shrugged it off, searching for Kageyama's number and slipping the key in. He was about to turn it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hinata spun around, slamming his back into the mailbox violently in an attempt to back away. The man threw his arms up, grinning wildly. "Hey hey, chill out man I was just gonna ask if you got a lighter man" Hinata's heart raced, he could hear it in his head. His chest heaved up and down, his shoulder falling slightly with relief when he heard the man's words. "Oh. No I don't, sorry." He mumbled, scanning the ground for his keys that he just dropped. That's when he heard another voice behind him. He turned to see a man walking his way from the shadows, hands in his pockets and head down. Hinata turned to look at the man in front of him once more, who seemed a few steps closer now and still held that grin on his face. Hinata realized the situation. He knew something wasn't right. He knew the men were together. His heart raced faster and faster as he prepared to run. Only he was too slow and too drunk, because the second he moved, he felt a hand grip onto his shirt and a cloth shoved against his face. He flailed and kicked silently for only a moment before everything went black.

Hinata's head was throbbing when he came to. His head was spinning and he ached everywhere. He kept trying to open his eyes, but he was too dizzy. He felt a sharp pain on his back, and a burning sensation below his waist. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the cold air outside and the blur of color around him. No. There was no color. There was only black, and a familiar face hovering above him. Kageyama? No, not Kageyama. The face above him seemed unreal. Was this a dream? If only it was. Hinata turned his head to see another face beside him. It didn't click at first. It didn't click that Hinata was moving, the side of his face grinding against the cold concrete below him, back and forth, again and again.It didn't click that he was naked, his clothes scattered around his body. It didn't click that he was laying in blood. His own blood. It didn't click that the man above him was dick deep in his ass, thrusting into him over and over, panting and twisting his face with pleasure. It didn't click that the man beside his was touching himself, one hand over his crotch and the other cupping Hinata's mouth. His heart stopped when he realized what was happening. He couldn't breathe. His body was on fire, head spinning and eyes open wide. He wanted to kick, to scream, to yell for Kageyama, to yell for someone. But his body was lifeless, arms heavy as rock. He could barely keep his eyes open, the pain that shot through his body was unbearable. He tried to scream, but only choked beneath the man's hand. He heard the man let out a hideous noise above him, feeling every movement as he pulled out from inside of him. He felt the wetness. He swallowed his screams that refused to come out, clenching his eyes shut as tears poured down his face. He choked back his muffled sobs, gagging at the smell around him, body trembling, shivering with fear and disgust. He thought he heard the man beside him say "My turn", or something along those lines. And then it happened all over again, leaving Hinata's body lifeless as the men took everything from him. 

~~~

Kageyama tossed and turned, his body feeling hot and his mind buzzing. He finally awoke, the beginning of a headache already creeping in from the alcohol. He groaned and squinted his eyes to adjust to the light from his lamp. "Hinataaa!" He whined, calling for his boyfriend and wondering why he wasn't curled up with him on the couch. He sat up lazily, mind groggy and fuzzy. He called once more. "Hinata!" His voice echoed around the apartment. 

No response. 

Kageyama pulled himself off the couch and scanned the kitchen. Empty. He walked to the bedroom, expecting to find Hinata curled up in the sheets but instead the bed was empty. Kageyama was wide awake now, concern growing in the pit of his stomach. He approached the bathroom and peaked inside. Empty. He ran back to the living room, glancing at the clock.

2:15 am

No. Hinata had gone to get the mail over 30 minutes ago. Kageyama's heart pounded in his chest. He grabbed his cell phone, dialing Hinata's number and holding the phone to his ear. He heard his familiar ringtone, only it was coming from the couch. He followed the sound, reaching down in between the cushions and pulling out Hinata's phone. No way. He swung the door open, not bothering to put on shoes or a jacket before taking off down the stairs. The air was icy against his skin, wind ruffling through his hair as he ran, following the path that Hinata would have taken to the mailbox. It was silent outside, not a soul around. His mind wouldn't stop drifting to dark places. He gathered himself, telling himself Hinata was fine, that he must have gotten lost, or stopped to play with a kitten, or went to the store, something. After a minute or so, the mailbox came into view. He slowed down when he reached it, panting and gripping his knees to catch his breath. Then he saw it. His keys were on the ground by his foot. He reached out to grab them, hands trembling at the sudden realization. There was no way. His mind spun, head dizzy with disbelief. That was when he heard it. A man's distorted grunts, a slight thump, thump, thump against a wall. He walked towards the sound, quietly, tiptoeing as to not make any sudden noise. He followed the sound around the corner, to a dark space between two apartment buildings.

His heart stopped.

He saw Hinata's messy orange locks. He saw his lifeless body on the ground, jerking in rhythm with the man's thrusts above him. He watched as he gripped onto the ginger's limp legs, gritting his teeth with pleasure with every movement. He saw the other man, who's hands held Hinata's arms above his head and cupped his mouth to silent him. Kageyama froze, breath hitching in his throat. He felt nauseous, vomit crawling up his throat and threatening to escape. His body trembled, anger and pain soaking up his entire being. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth with animosity. He fought back tears that pooled in the corners of his eyes, releasing an inhuman sound produced by pure pain and hate, something resembling a scream. The men froze, pulling away from Hinata, letting his body fall and hit the ground with a thud. They stared back at the raven, who was already sprinting towards them. He would show no mercy, as he swore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry
> 
> I promise things will get better just bare with me !!


	3. Chapter 3

It started with the crack of his fist when his knuckles collided with a man's cheekbone. Kageyama lost all control. The only thing he could think of or feel was anger. Hate. Animosity. Before he could think, he was on top of the man, pinning him to the ground with his knees crushing his arms. The man screamed and kicked and cussed, but Kageyama didn't stop. His hands gripped at the man's greasy hair, practically ripping it from his scalp as he yanked up and slammed his head down against the concrete. The man yelped in pain, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping for a breath. Kageyama repeated the motion. Then again, and again, and again. He slammed his head down harder and harder every time, until the man below him was barely conscious, eyes drifting shut and head falling to the side with a low groan. Kageyama's heart burned and tears pooled in his eyes, making his vision blurry as his conscious. He gritted his teeth, seething with anger and self hatred. He wasn't there to stop it. He wasn't with Hinata, he didn't help him in time. Why did he let his boyfriend go get the mail this late? Why did he let him walk out the door? Why did he let himself fall asleep. Kageyama choked, all the horrible thoughts eating away at him until he was nothing but a seething monster full of hate. He swallowed the cries that fought to come out, clenching his fists and staring down at the man who had just raped Hinata. He was too focussed on the pig, too focussed on revenge and the moment, he didn't see the man running at him from behind. With one swift punch, knuckles scraping against Kageyama's face, the raven was tumbling off of the man and landing on his side with a crash. He slid across gravel, feeling the small rocks slicing his side open with a sting. He yelped, gripping at his raw flesh and looking up to see the other man, helping his comrade up. He pushed him and tugged him, willing his friend to move. Kageyama gritted his teeth, pulling himself up and approaching the men, quick and determined. They would not leave. They were not to go anywhere. Kageyama wouldn't allow it. The man dropped the other's arm, backing up with a snarl. "Get the fuck away from me, I will beat the shit out of you-" The man began to threat, voice cutting off as Kageyama swung his fist and connected with the man's head. He barreled to the ground, clenching his head and writhing in pain. The raven didn't hesitate before swinging his leg into the man's side, kicking him to the ground and leaving him breathless and gasping for air. He fell to his level, throwing punch after punch, each hit landing a blow to the side of his head and resulting in horrific gargling sounds leaking from his mouth. Kageyama grunted, clenching his jaw violently with every hit, boiling over his limit. He was gone, completely disillusioned by the pain and anger he felt. He lost all control, and he would not stop until the pigs were dead. He used all of his energy, all of his strength, bringing his fists down to grind against bone and flesh and feel the wonderful bliss of revenge. He Began to scream, scream and scream as he punched, the man below him as lifeless as the other, yet he still couldn't stop. 

Until he felt a hand on his leg. He spun around, arm frozen in the air and knuckles coated in bruises and blood. It was Hinata. The boy he knew to always have a smile on his face, to always shine everywhere he went, to always glow and brighten the earth, was now on the ground at Kageyama's feet. His face battered and bruised and bloody, his body naked and covered in cuts and marks from where the men had gripped much too hard, leaving his pale silky skin pink and bruised. Hinata used all his strength to hold Kageyama back. His eyes were glazed over, red and puffy from crying, and his hair was messy and knotted from the struggle. His lips were dry and cracked, cheeks reddened from the cold night air. He choked out the word, practically begging the raven with his pleading eyes. 

"...Stop"

Kageyama's heart shattered. He pushed himself off the man, leaving him a coughing bloody mess. He collapsed beside his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his fragile body and pulling him into his chest with a choking sob. He could feel him trembling in his arms, his body cold as ice. Kageyama panicked, grabbing Hinata's torn clothes from the ground and slipping them over his head gently. Tears rolled down his cheeks, ignoring the men who took off running after a few moments of recovery. He forgot about revenge, losing the will to continue to fight. All he could see now was Hinata. The love of his life, the walking ball of sunshine, now ripped apart and lifeless in his arms. Kageyama slipped his jeans on messily, gaining no help from Hinata, as his limbs were too limp and beaten. Kageyama trembled, combing Hinata's hair from his face and placing a kiss on his cheek. The ginger stared up at him with a look of pain and nothing more. His eyes seemed lifeless and empty. His expression was blank. Kageyama could do nothing but hold him as tight as he could, promising to never let go or leave him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hinata, I'm so sorry-" Kageyama choked and let out a string of ugly sobs, pressing his face to Hinata's and closing his eyes tightly. It wasn't long before the police arrived, residents standing outside and circling the scene with concern and curiosity. 

~~~

When Hinata came home from the hospital, he was greeted by his little sister and mother, along with Kageyama. His mother hugged him and sobbed silently, Natsu huddling in the corner confused, not understanding what had happened. However, she knew it wasn't good. Kageyama patted her on the head, watching Hinata's mother hug her son tightly. Tears trickled down her cheeks, dripping from her chin onto the carpet. Hinata felt nothing. He only hugged her back gently, mumbling under his breath. "I'm going to my room for a bit." Was all he said before disappearing up the stairs. Kageyama watched, immediately following after him, ignoring his mother's calls. He knew he needed to be there for his boyfriend right now. He had no idea how Hinata must feel, or what is going on in his head. Kageyama took a deep breath, preparing to enter the ginger's room. He knocked and awaited for a response. Nothing. He pushed the door open gently, clicking it shut behind him. Hinata was tucked away in his blanket, facing away from Kageyama. He approached him quietly, crawling into the bed beside him and wrapping his arms around the small ginger. 

"Please don't." 

Kageyama froze, unable to speak any words. He wasn't sure what it meant, or why Hinata would decline him so quickly. He knew he was in pain. Beyond that, even. He was dealing with a pain so severe, Kageyama couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through. However, he refused to leave his beloved, especially at a time like this. He wanted to be there for him so badly, to comfort him and hold him and tell him everything would be okay. So instead of leaving, Kageyama crawled under the blankets with Hinata, combing his fingers through his orange locks. Hinata could feel his hot breath on his neck, and his hands traveling through his hair and down his back in a comforting way. He quickly turned, breaking free from his touch and facing Kageyama. He blinked up at him, eyes empty and face spiked with sorrow. But then he saw it. Kageyama watched as Hinata's lip began to quiver, his eyes tearing up at the sight of his boyfriend next to him. Tears poured down his cheeks and he bit his lip to hold back his sobs. Kageyama's heart shattered all over again, and he reached out to pull the ginger into his arms quickly. 

"Don't cry.." He muttered, pressing his nose to his head and breathing in the sweet scent of Hinata as he trembled and shook beneath him with every sob he failed to hold in. Kageyama panicked, unsure of what to say in this moment to comfort his beloved. "I love you so much" was all he could muster, holding Hinata tightly as his chest tightened. Hinata didn't reply. He melted in Kageyama's arms, choking back sobs and breathing heavily. After some time, he seemed to relax a little. He let his shoulders fall and his breathing slowed. He stopped crying, and was now burying his face in Kageyama's shirt. The raven glanced down at him, happy that he had calmed down. Without thinking, Hinata broke the silence. 

"Are you going to leave me?" He didn't move or meet Kageyama's eyes, but these words shocked Kageyama. They rolled off the ginger's tongue smoothly, confident yet terrified. His eyes widened as he turned to look down at Hinata.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?" Hinata squirmed a bit, still avoiding eye contact.

"Because. It's disgusting. I'm disgusting."

Kageyama practically shoved Hinata away from him, forcing his boyfriend to look him in the eyes. 

"You are not disgusting. Don't ever say that. What happened was not your fault and don't you dare think that." He paused. "If anything, it was my fault."

Hinata looked down at his pillow. 

"No it wasn't. Don't." 

The two lay in silence, too afraid to speak and say anything more. Kageyama closed his eyes, letting out a sigh and rolling onto his back. He was frustrated, not with Hinata but with himself, with the situation and the fact that he could do nothing. He couldn't take away Hinata's pain. He couldn't go back in time and prevent it from happening. He gritted his teeth, infuriated and deafened by self-hate. 

"I love you, Shouyou. And I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you."

Kageyama avoided the ginger's eyes, afraid of what he might see. After a few moments, he felt a warmth against his side. He turned to meet Hinata's gaze, who was huddled up against him and staring up with wide, sorrowful eyes. The ginger hugged him, hard. The feeling sent a wave of relief through Kageyama, and he melted into his touch. They stayed like that all night, falling asleep in each others arms and hoping to overcome the horrific event that left them in shambles.

~~~

"Idiot! The star is crooked, fix it!" Hinata shouted, frantically pointing at the top of the Christmas tree. Kageyama groaned loudly, standing from his seat at the table. "It's literally perfect! I'm not moving it again, dumbass!" Hinata's face grew red with anger while his mother laughed from the kitchen. "You two sure are loud." She giggled, patting Natsu on the head while sipping from her cup of egg nog. Kageyama watched as Hinata grabbed the ladder, struggling to drag it closer to the tree. "I'll do it myself, then!" Kageyama rolled his eyes, snatching a Christmas cookie from the table and tossing it into his mouth. He watched as the ginger struggled, almost tipping the ladder over numerous times and wobbling left and right. He began to laugh when Hinata slipped from the ladder, almost falling and screaming like a little girl. It had been two years since the incident, and Hinata had seemed to be doing a lot better. Everything felt like it was normal again. Hinata still attended his weekly therapy sessions, which helped him control his breakdowns and mood swings greatly. He rarely thought about the incident now, or so he claimed. Although Kageyama knew it would always be there in the back of his head. However, he knew he had overcome it, he had moved on. Kageyama was always there to hold him through a breakdown or his panic attacks, and Hinata was forever grateful for him. As time went on, these things seemed to fade, to seem less important and less horrific. And now, in this moment, all Kageyama could see was a bright and joyful Hinata, prancing around decorating the house for Christmas. Kageyama saw no hint of pain in his eyes, no puffiness from crying or bags from not sleeping enough. He saw a healthy and beautiful man, one he was lucky enough to call his. Kageyama stood up, walking over to Hinata and placing a kiss on his cheek. Hinata blushed, leaning his head on the raven's shoulder with a smile. "Bakageyama." Kageyama laughed, and Hinata elbowed him in the side with a grin. "Who's hungry?" The two looked up at Hinata's mother, who was carrying out a smoked turkey on a platter. The entire house filled with the delicious smell, and Natsu jumped up and down yelling, "Me! Me! Meee!" Hinata practically jumped over Kageyama to get to the table first, shoving him out of the way. Kageyama laughed, following behind and taking his seat at the table. Hinata turned to look at him, sending him an innocent smile and winking his way. Kageyama's heart fluttered, and he couldn't wait to spend many more Christmas's with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well goddamn this one was tough - But I finally finished it! I'm sorry if I rushed the end a bit, I just didn't want to write any more of Hinata in pain ! So I skipped to the heartfelt stuff because we all need the fluff more than the angst !
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one and leave a comment if you did! I shall get started on the next Kagehina fit I have planned, hehe...

**Author's Note:**

> Woah...I put a little more effort in for this story. I'm planning three chapters in total, and let me tell you, you're going to hate me for what I'm about to write. WARNING: ANGST ANGST ANGST
> 
> With that being said, please don't kill me, I promise it will have a good ending just read and find out! hehe
> 
> And for everyone who definitely did not ask, my insta is @cerianex - talk to me if you want, I don't bite


End file.
